Kiss With A Fist
by Sandka
Summary: (Re-upload) Que cache la relation entre Charles et Erik? Sont-ils amis? Sont-ils ennemis? À moins que ce ne soit plus compliqué que cela... Voici donc ce que donne une journée entre eux, lorsque haine et amour ne font plus qu'un. (OS hors du temps)


Kiss With A Fist - OS

_**Salut! Bon voilà un petit OS que j'ai écrit sans but précis. (C'est un re-upload. Oui parce que la première version n'avait aucune structure)**_

...

La relation entre Erik et Charles avait toujours été, aux yeux de tous, compliquée et ambiguë. Étaient-ils amis? Étaient-ils ennemis? Bon nombre de leurs proches s'accordaient à croire qu'eux-mêmes l'ignoraient.

Ils étaient vus comme ceux qui avaient été forcés de travailler ensemble, bien qu'ils eussent des idées et des convictions différentes. Tout le monde était sûr qu'un jour ils allaient s'entre-tuer et survivrait le plus fort.

La vérité était toute autre. Charles et Erik, toxique. Certes, mais pas dans le sens où leur amitié, trop intense, les mènerait à l'autodestruction. Non, rien à voir. Ce que tout le monde ignorait, et ce qui constituait en soi un détail légèrement important, c'est qu'ils étaient amants. Charles et Erik brûlaient d'un amour passionné. Pas de cet amour parfait. Pas de paradis. Pas de ça pour deux des plus puissants mutants dans le monde. Leur amour était particulier, unique. Partagé entre la haine et le désir infini. Ils passaient des coups aux baisers. Des baisers aux coups. Cependant, jamais ils n'arrêteraient, tout simplement parce qu'ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient besoin d'être ensemble, de se haïr et de s'aimer.

- J'espère que tu as mal dormi, murmura Erik à l'oreille de Charles en ce beau matin.

Charles grinça des dents et roula sur la gauche, exposant son dos. Il voulait dormir. Cependant, Erik en avait décidé autrement. Il accrocha la poitrine de son amant et le retourna face à lui, avant de monter sur ses jambes. Il commença à l'embrasser de toutes parts, persistant dans certains endroits tel que la base de son cou. Charles observait cela, les yeux à moitié fermés. Il tenta de le repousser et de retrouver sa position initiale. Erik l'en empêcha de suite en saisissant ses poignets et en les plaquant sur le matelas au dessus de sa tête, replongeant dans son cou.

- Tu veux la jouer au plus fort? Siffla Charles.

Il se dégagea de l'emprise d'Erik et agrippa son visage de ses deux mains avant de plonger sur ses lèvres. Il profita de la surprise de son amant pour basculer sur lui, imposant son autorité. Ainsi, ils partirent dans un débat physique. Aucun des deux ne céda. Ils refusèrent catégoriquement d'accepter la défaite.

Ce rituel de défit permanent faisait partie de leur quotidien. C'était leur façon à eux de se prouver qu'ils restaient ennemis, en un sens. Alors oui, on était en droit de se demander quel sentiment les unissant triompherait, si triomphant il devait y avoir. Contre toute attente, Charles était celui qui croyait le moins en leur histoire. Il affirmait que leurs différences étaient trop importantes et encombrantes, ce qui causerait leur perte un jour ou l'autre. Erik était persuadé que Charles l'aimait trop pour cela, bien que celui-ci ne l'ait jamais dit. Cette phrase, ces trois mots, n'avaient jamais été prononcés. Pas encore. Et puis de toute façon, elle devrait automatiquement être suivie d'un "Mais je te hais quand même". Ce qui ne serait pas entièrement faux.

Après leurs ébats du matin durant lesquels ils s'étaient longuement disputés sur le rôle de chacun, ils décidèrent de jouer aux échecs. Ce fut une longue partie, meublée de regards perçants et de coups bas. Erik l'emporta.

Ayant la journée de libre, ils firent de nombreuses autres activités impliquant toujours une certaine compétition. Ils effectuèrent même quelques pas de danse sur la musique de Johann Strauss, avant d'exploser de rire, tellement la situation devenait clichée. Ils passèrent une de ces rares journées simplement à deux, presque comme un couple, sans complications.

Pourtant, il n'en était rien. Bientôt, ils seraient en désaccord sur un sujet, important ou non, et en découleraient des débats inutiles, les menant à se séparer, à nouveau. Néanmoins, ils ne resteraient pas longtemps l'un sans l'autre, ils succomberaient rapidement à la tentation et au désir qui semblaient être infinis. Et ils se rabibocheraient, à nouveau.C'était leur manière à eux de fonctionner.

Ce soir-là, lorsque Erik vint rejoindre dans le lit Charles qui était déjà à moitié endormi, il eut la mauvaise - ou la bonne - idée de sauter sur lui, l'écrasant complètement. Charles poussa un cri à la limite entre la plainte et le grognement. Erik roula sur la droite pour laisser Charles respirer. Ce dernier, sans doute encore un peu dans le sommeil, vint se blottir contre lui.

À l'entente du léger rire d'Erik, Charles ouvrit grand les yeux, se rendant compte de sa position. Il se dégagea immédiatement avant de monter sur les hanches de l'autre homme. Il intercepta ses poignets et étendit ses bras de part et d'autres de leurs corps, prenant le statut de dominant. Ils se cherchèrent durant quelques minutes, mais pour une fois, il n'y eut aucun vrai coup. Ils se contentèrent d'exprimer leur volonté de supériorité, sans l'imposer. Ils rirent, sourient, s'embrassèrent, mais n'échangèrent aucune parole. Ce n'était pas nécessaire, ils se comprenaient bien assez grâce au langage du corps.

- Je t'aime, souffla soudain Charles d'une manière si inattendue qu'Erik prit un instant à trouver réplique correcte. Il ne savait comment réagir, et pourtant, il se devait de répondre. Il hésita pendant quelques secondes avant de trouver la remarque idéale qui ne manquerait pas de faire sourire Charles:

- Moi non plus. Il obtint l'effet escompté et posa ses lèvres sur le front de son amant pour y déposer un chaste baiser qui confirmait ses dires.


End file.
